Mighty Morphin Naruto
by NarutoHatake-Uchiha
Summary: Basically the original series with some tweaking to make it slightly more mature, and characters from Naruto replacing the original 5. If that sounds to your liking then please read and enjoy
**A/N PLEASE READ:** **I'm back! This story has been swirling around in my head insistently for a while now so I've decided to put it to paper. I, like every other kid who was born in the 90's was a huge fan of power rangers growing up. That's why I was slightly saddened to see there was no real xover with Naruto that just replaces the original 5 with Naruto characters. So here is my attempt, without any limitations with budget or Sentai footage, which hopefully will make for a compelling narrative. Also on a final note, the tone of this story will be just a slightly more mature or serious to the original Mighty Morphin, so obviously your suspension of disbelief will still have to be set to high. Some of the things that will be drastically changed will be the characters, who will be normal teenagers with plenty of faults, not perfect architypes and the attacks by monsters will have more consequences (i.e. less attacks occurring in the abandoned warehouse district). But the latter might just be used as an inconsistent plot tool.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Somewhere in Space let's say the Moon:**_

Two men after leaving their space craft go out onto the surface of the moon to begin their mission of collecting data. After an hour of exploring one of the astronauts notes something unusually shiny in the distance and calls out to his partner.

"Hey, look at that over there! Let's go check it out."

Both astronauts hurry towards the unidentified object. When they finally reach it their surprised at what they discover.

"It looks like a giant space dumpster." One of them says examining the cylindrical, jewel incrusted object.

"Let's open her up." The other one replies

After much effort the two manage to remove the lid. What happens next neither could have expected, flying out of the dumpster come five figures. What frightened the two astronauts even more is that four of the five people didn't even appear to be human. One looked like some sort of goblin. The two in the middle looked like some humanoid bat and a blue dwarf. The final non-human figure was the most imposing, covered in golden armour, standing well over six feet, and looking like some fusion of a man and an ape.

The only human looking one out of the bunch was a woman, but that didn't make her look any less strange, in her long brown dress and with white hair coming out of her head in two cone shapes going in the opposite direction.

She was the first to speak up "Free after 10,000 years!"

The two astronauts making their first smart decision of the day decided to get over their disbelief and get the hell out of there. The woman calling out to them as they ran.

"Don't leave. You'll miss my coming-out party…." She cackled madly before zapping the poor fools with her massive staff.

"….When I finish what I started all those years ago, destroying the planet earth."

This statement was backed up by a chorus of evil laughs from the five villains.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Scene Change: Angel Grove Youth Centre**_

" _#Angel Grove Radio. It's a stupendous Saturday, and a big hello goes out to Ernie and the kids at Angel Grove Youth Centre Gym and Juice Bar. Keep those fruit shakes flowing, Ernie."_

"Yah! (Grunting), ugh"

"C'mon Kiba you're going to have to be a bit quicker if you want to make this somewhat of a challenge for me." Said a black haired boy speaking to a brown haired boy who looked more than a little peeved by his remark.

"Dammit Sasuke, stop acting like a cocky asshole."

The now identified Sasuke just smirked at his friend who he had just knocked to the ground before offering is hand to help Kiba back to his feet.

"Maybe he wouldn't be so cocky if you weren't so terrible Kiba." Came a disinterested voice off from the side.

The voice came from a black haired boy whose hair was done up in a high ponytail giving it an appearance not too dissimilar to a pineapple.

"Shut it Shikamaru! I'd like to see your lazy ass do anything besides lying down." Kiba retorted, shouting back at the now identified Shikamaru.

"Troublesome" was the only response that came from the resting boy.

On the other side of the gym a pink haired girl was going through a routine on a balance beam, she finished with a perfectly executed front flip getting a small round of applause from a blond haired girl.

"Not bad forehead."

"Thanks pig."

"Really Sakura, Ino you'd think you two would grow up and stop with the stupid nicknames." Sasuke, who had made his way over to the two, said whilst Shikamaru just shook his head at their antics.

"She started it!" they both shouted at the same time whilst pointing their fingers at one another.

The three boys just chuckled at their behaviour.

"Look I'm going to take a shower, I'll meet up with you guys at the juice bar after I'm done." Sasuke said, taking his leave.

The other teens, after watching Sasuke leave, went up to the juice bar where they were greeted by a portly man with a kind face.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ernie" the group all greeted the owner of the juice bar.

Before he could ask them if they wanted anything he was interrupted by the building shaking violently.

"Oh, no! It's an earthquake." Sakura called out.

"Everybody, stay calm!" Ernie shouted trying to calm down the hysterical and frightened people who were running out of the building en masse.

"Oh, man, must be a big one." Ino commented as people continued to scream and panic

"Something tells me this is no earthquake." Said Shikamaru as he and the rest of the teens continued to try and find their balance

"What about Sasuke you guys." Said Sakura remembering their other friend who was not with them.

"Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke is a big boy, he can handle himself." Said Kiba trying to comfort his friend who was clearly worried.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Scene Change: Command Centre**_

"Danger, danger. It's the big one. We'll all be destroyed." Came the frightened voice of a small robot.

"Calm down Alpha it's Rita. She's escaped and is attacking the planet." A booming male voice responded coming from what appeared to be a floating giant head in a glass tube.

This did nothing to calm the robot known as Alpha down "Ay-yi-yi."

The floating head spoke up again giving new orders to Alpha "Bring us five overbearing and overemotional humans."

"No! Not that! Not teenagers!" Alpha responded aghast at his master's orders.

"That's correct, Alpha." He responded

"I was afraid of that." lamented Alpha as he began working on one of the high tech panels with multiple small buttons.

 _ **Scene Change: Youth Centre**_

The group of four teens were about to leave with everybody else when they found that they couldn't move.

"Oh, my gosh what's happening?" cried Sakura clearly panicked

"This is too weird." Commented Ino

"Hold on!" shouted Shikamaru

"Whoa!" all the teens shouted as they were teleported away in streams of coloured light.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Scene Change: Angel Grove Park moments before the earthquake**_

In the middle of Angel Grove Park we see a blond haired teen dressed in a red tank top with black gi pants going through various kata's.

' _Man, I hope Jiraiya sends a bit more money this month. There's only so many times I can eat ham and cheese sandwiches for dinner. Maybe I could ask for more hours…."_

The boy's thoughts were cut off when the earth began to shake violently.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed the boy, surprised by the earthquake that seemingly came out of nowhere.

Quickly regaining his balance and awareness of his surroundings, the teenager could do nothing as he was teleported away from the park in a stream of red light.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Scene Change: Command Centre**_

The four teens from the juice bar arrived together in a heap. Quickly getting to their feet they looked around in shock and awe at the place they had been transported to.

"This isn't exactly the mall, is it?" commented Sakura trying as best she could to take in her new surroundings.

"Wherever we are it looks like technology has jumped forward a couple years." Said Shikamaru examining the place.

"I don't get it. How'd we end up here?" questioned Kiba.

"I just want to know where here is." Added Ino, all the other teens nodding in agreement.

Before they could do anything else a weird sound from behind them drew their attention to the spot where they had landed moments prior. The first thing they saw was a stream of red light which dissipated to reveal a teenage boy in a crouched stance. At first the group thought it might be Sasuke seeing as they had all been teleported to this place they hoped he would be too, but a cursory inspection of the boy's appearance quickly squashed that hope.

"Naruto?...Is that you?" Kiba questioned peering into the poorly lit area behind them.

The now identified Naruto just sighed before walking into the better lit area "Yeah it's me."

' _Great.'_ All five teenagers thought sarcastically.

Naruto looking at the group realised something "Hey, aren't you missing a member?" referring to the absence of the leader of their little group of friends, Sasuke.

"Unfortunately, seems we got you instead." Said Sakura sounding none too pleased.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the girl.

Shikamaru wanting to move on spoke next "Maybe we can find the answer to where we are in these controls."

Before he could begin to tamper with them a new voice spoke up "Don't touch that."

Naruto was instantly on guard although he like the other teens were stunned to see the voice seemed to come from a small robot.

Kiba, being the first one to pick his jaw off the floor spoke up "First the earthquake, then we get teleported to wherever the hell this place is, and now a talking robot. Could this day get any weirder?"

Just as he said this the massive glass tube in front of them came to life, and what appeared to be a massive floating head materialised within the tube.

All the other teens gave Kiba the same 'you had to say it' look, to which Kiba responded to with a sheepish look of his own.

"Welcome, humans." Came the booming voice from the tube.

"So who are you?" Naruto questioned

"Like, what are you?" followed Ino

"I am Zordon, an interdimensional being caught in a time warp." Responded the giant head known as Zordon.

"And my name is Alpha 5." Said the robot, following Zordon's lead and introducing itself.

This was all beginning to be a bit too much for Sakura "Will, like, somebody come back to Earth and get me? I am totally confused."

"It's quite simple…" responded Zordon. "….This planet is under attack, and I have brought you here to save it." He finished.

"Oh, yeah, right." Ino said, with a high amount of scepticism present in her voice.

"Ah! A nonbeliever." Started Zordon. "Look behind you at the Viewing Globe. Your doubts will be answered in the images you see.

The five teens all turned around to look at the massive globe that Zordon eluded to.

"This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who wants to control the universe. With her henchmen and Putty Patrollers she plans to conquer earth." Explained Zordon, providing narration for the images the teens were seeing on the globe.

"What does all of this have to do with us?" questioned Shikamaru, as the teens turned back to face Zordon.

"You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs." Responded Zordon.

"Behold! The key to your power." He continued. As he says this an object appears on the waist line of all five teens.

"Whoa! What are these?" questioned Kiba in an amazement, as he and the rest of the teens examined the item they were given.

"Your Power Morphers. When in danger, raise them to the sky calling your dinosaur's name, and you will morph into a fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers. As Power Rangers you will have access to a universe of power and will fight alongside your own respective guardian beasts, a force of machines called Zords." Answered Zordon.

"I don't get it." Said Sakura sounding very confused.

Zordon looked at the five teens before addressing them individually "Naruto; unyielding, bold and powerful, you shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinosaur. Kiba; you are loyal and brave, you shall command the Mastodon Dinosaur. Sakura; graceful and smart the Pterodactyl Dinosaur shall be yours. Shikamaru; cunning, patient and wise you shall command the powerful Triceratops Dinosaur. Ino; fearless and agile the Sabre-toothed Tiger Dinosaur will be under your command."

Giving the teens a moment to digest this information he continued "Observe the Viewing Globe. Just as the five of you work together so do your Zords. When you need help you need only to turn to the Power of the Dinosaurs and your guardian beasts will help you in your continued fight against Rita."

The teens looked among themselves before Ino spoke up "Power Morphers? Guardian beasts? Zords? This is just too weird for me."

Kiba was quick to back her up "I'll tell you what- it's been real but I got to go."

Sakura was next to go "Yeah, see you."

Only Shikamaru and Naruto remained, staring at Zordon while deep in thought, although Shikamaru was soon dragged off by his three friends. As the four of them left the building Kiba brought up that Naruto wasn't following them.

"Don't worry about him. If he wanted to stay and talk with the creepy floating head that's his business." Stated Ino.

"Great. He could have sent us back into town." Lamented Sakura.

Back in the command centre Naruto was still in deep thought staring up at Zordon.

"You didn't leave with your friends." Zordon stated.

"They're not my friends." Naruto responded.

After a couple minutes of silence Zordon decided to set something straight.

"You five were chosen for a reason, and together you can defeat Rita. This is something I truly believe."

Before Naruto had a chance to respond an alarm began to sound.

"Observe the viewing globe. It seems your friends are in trouble. Rita has sent down some of her Putty Patrollers to confront them." explained Zordon.

Naruto deciding not to correct him again rushed out of the command centre to help his so called 'friends'.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Scene Change: Rita's Palace on the moon moments after the 4 teens left the Command Centre**_

"Zordon, I'm surprised- teenagers? So you think you can stop me, do you? Finster, hurry up with those Putty Patrollers!" Rita, the woman who had been set free by the astronauts earlier was looking at the teens leaving the command centre through her telescope.

Finster the white goblin creature was quick to respond to her demands "Yes, your Evil Badness. I'm moulding the last ones now."

After the clay models were created Finster put them through some type of machine that spat them out on the other side as some weird looking grey alien things.

"Now, my Putties prepare to get those teenagers." Ordered Rita.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **With the other 4 teenagers a couple of minutes before**_

"As troublesome as this whole situation is I don't think we should have left" said Shikamaru clearly feeling the decision his friends had taken to be the wrong one.

Ino was quick to respond to her friend's talk of staying behind

"What the hell are you talking about Shikamaru, a giant floating head just asked us to save the world from an evil sorceress using the power of dinosaurs and you think we should have stayed! And you're supposed to be the smart one….idiot."

Shikamaru left out a heavy sigh before responding "That's exactly why we should have stayed. That situation was far too ridiculous to be anything but true, which means our whole world is in danger."

Sakura then decided to speak up "Do you really think we can? I mean do you really think **we** can save the world.

All the teens went quiet after that, thinking of the enormity of the task that was proposed to them. Before anything else could be said, all the teens heard a weird gurgling sound coming from all around them. Suddenly the four were surrounded by ugly looking grey ghouls who jumped down from the rocks and began to encircle the group.

One of the Putties managed to sneak up behind Sakura and grab her, which the girl reacted to by letting out an ear piercing scream. After coming to her senses, and with some help from Ino, Sakura managed to shake the putty off her but she was still clearly shaken.

The others weren't doing much better getting pushed around and hit although Kiba was coping a bit better than his friends. The problem for the teens is that they were getting separated, and a group of Putties had managed to corner Ino and Sakura against one of the giant boulders.

"Get away from us you freaks." Shouted Sakura as she and Ino tried to keep space between them and the Putties.

The two boys noticing the trouble their friends were in tried to get to them to help, but they were having trouble themselves. Knowing they wouldn't be able to make the boys called out in vain as they were continually beaten back by the Putties

"Dammit you bastards stay away from them!"

Just as it looked like the Putties where about to finish the job a blur of red and black jumped into the fray knocking the group of Putties back. The girls who had closed their eyes opened them to reveal their saviour was none other than Naruto.

"Naruto…..Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura in relief. Seemingly much happier to see the blonde teenager then she was earlier

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you Naruto, or at least as happy as I am now." Commented Ino who also sounded clearly relived.

Naruto, looking briefly over his shoulder at the two girls, sighed "If you could fight half as good as you talk you wouldn't need me to be saving you."

Before either girl could come up with a response Naruto jumped into the fray countering an attempted punch by a Putty and knocking it down with a quick kick to the stomach. He followed this up with a few well timed ducks and blocks. All his attacks were measured and composed as he fought his way over to Shikamaru and Kiba who by this stage were in equal trouble.

Reaching the boys he managed to head kick and push away the Putties who were in the way and drag both boys to their feet.

"Man, am I glad to see you." Said Kiba

"Thanks for the help." Muttered Shikamaru.

"You can thank me later, we still have a whole lot of trouble." Replied Naruto, as Ino and Sakura who had followed the path Naruto had made regrouped behind the boys.

Naruto had a point, they were still outnumbered and although Naruto himself thought he could put up a decent fight he didn't think that would be enough to beat the group of putties. Thinking back to what Zordon had said Naruto reached to his belt and pulled out his morpher.

"Zordon said these would give us power to fight, I can't think of a better situation to test them in, can you?" Naruto looked over his shoulders at the other teens.

"Well it's either that or we're screwed." Commented Kiba.

"Troublesome." Was all Shikamaru had to add.

Ino and Sakura still looked somewhat unsure but they agreed it was pretty much try this or it was all over for them.

Seeing everyone in the group coming to the same conclusion Naruto grabbed his morpher and thrust it out in front of himself (the others following suit).

"It's Morphin time!"

"Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Triceratops! Sabre-toothed Tiger! Tyrannosaurus."

The teens looking at themselves couldn't believe it.

"Holy crap!" "Holy Shit!" were the first things to come out of Ino's and Kiba's mouths.

Naruto, who was equally amazed by their transformation, was the first to realize they still had some work to do. Namely, fighting for their lives.

"Guys we have bigger issues right now."

The other teens recognising the seriousness of the situation they were still in jumped into action.

Naruto couldn't believe it, having just fought the putties without the power moments ago the difference was unbelievable, he felt exponentially faster and stronger. He was smashing back the Putties with each blow and he could see their attacks coming from a mile away. And when they did land a glancing blow it didn't affect him at all.

The others felt the same way, with Ino and Sakura both being able to deal with the Putties much better.

Soon the group dealt with the remaining Putties and regrouped.

"That was unbelievable! Did you see what we just did!" said Kiba clearly still feeling the effects of the adrenaline running through his system.

Shikamaru couldn't blame him for his outburst, these powers were truly incredible.

Before the rest of the group could add their own thoughts they felt the familiar feeling of being teleported away somewhere.

 _ **Scene Change: Angel Grove City**_

Where the rangers re-appeared again they were on top of a building in Angel Grove. Seeing more of the Putty Patrollers the rangers also noticed a big blue monkey human hybrid in golden armour.

Being the first to react, Naruto ran at the group of Putties taking out the weapon from his holster, which he instinctively knew how to use, and used it to blast through the group on his way to the new monster.

The others reacted quickly after that joining the fray.

Naruto immediately recognised that this big golden ape was going to prove a bigger challenge. They exchanged kicks and punches and clashed sword against dagger. Although able to hold his own Naruto new he was getting driven back.

"Puny human you are no match for Goldar! I will conquer this planet for my empress Rita." The monster named Goldar boasted as he managed to get a clean kick to the red ranger's mid-section causing him to fall back to his teammates who had dealt with the rest of the Putties.

"You alright man" said Shikamaru as he tried to help Naruto to his feet.

"I'm fine, be careful though this guy is a lot stronger than the Putties." Replied Naruto as he got back up on his own

Kiba not listening to his advice charged in and got a nice strike to the chest from Goldars sword for his troubles.

Seeing their friend in trouble Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino rushed in, and although they were able to land a few glancing blows on Goldar, Rita's best warrior delivered much more significant damage.

Sprinting over to the downed Rangers Naruto knew they were in a lot of trouble.

Making his way to his feet Kiba smashed his fist to the ground in frustration "Man, nothing we seem to be doing is effecting this guy."

"Maybe if we worked together instead of rushing in blindly we could do something." Added Shikamaru

"And whose fault is that." said Sakura clearly referring to Naruto and Kiba.

Goldar having had enough of these humans arguing amongst each other attacked. The group of teens once again tried their best but he just cut through them.

"Shikamaru is right we need to work together if we're going to survive." Said Ino trying to recover from the latest attack.

"Alright, I got a plan." Stated Naruto, but as soon as he said this he charged straight in at Goldar again.

"You idiot what are you doing." Sakura called out as the red ranger rushed ahead.

Naruto and Goldar entered another deadly dance of blades, fists and feet. Naruto was looking for a specific opening and when he saw Goldar over-reaching on one of his sword strikes he took the opportunity to duck under his arm and take his back, holding Golder in a half-nelson.

"Now guys! Use the Blade Blasters together on him!" shouted Naruto at his fellow rangers.

The others now understanding what Naruto's plan was did as he said and managed to blast Goldar knocking him back. Naruto untangled himself and was then able to land a few clean strikes with the Blade Blaster as Goldar stumbled backwords, before switching to blaster mode and firing at point blank range.

The combined assault resulted in Goldar flying back and landing hard on the ground. Getting to his feet the beast glared at his advisarys before speaking

"Grr, this isn't over. I'll be back and Rita will rule this planet."

With that he vanished leaving the Rangers alone, tired but victorious.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Scene Change: Rita's Palace**_

"I can't believe they beat us!" complained a clearly annoyed Rita.

"This is all your fault, Squatt." Stated Baboo, knocking his small blue counter-part on the head.

"Goldar, you failed." Exclaimed Rita as she got right in the ape hybrids face.

"It won't happen again, Empress." Growled Goldar trying to escape his empresses' wrath.

"Next time your evilness we can just send down one of your monsters, I'm sure those kids won't know what hit them." Said Finster trying to calm his queen down.

"Well then what are you doing standing around for. Get to work!" shouted Rita.

"Next time Power Rangers you won't be so lucky."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLineBreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Scene Change: Command Centre**_

(Excited Chatter among 4 of the teens with Naruto standing off to the side)

"Congratulations on a job well done. Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power: first, never use your power for personal gain; never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you; and finally, keep your identity secret. No one may know you are a Power Ranger." Zordon spoke to the teens clearly proud of them.

"Wait a second, I still don't know if we're cut out for this yet." Said Sakura obviously still unsure of herself and the group.

"I mean yeah, we were pretty lucky this time, that Goldar guy was wailing on us for most of that fight." Said Kiba he himself expressing his own doubts.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Zordon reassured, before continuing. "Although you five still have some work to do, there is no doubt in my mind that you will become the greatest superheroes this world has ever seen."

"No way." Stated Ino sceptically.

"Yes this is what I believe. You've had an extraordinary experience together. You need each other now and the world needs you." Finished Zordon.

"I'm in." Naruto stated gruffly being the first one to speak up.

"So am I." said Shikamaru being the next to speak up.

The rest of the group soon followed suit all agreeing.

"Rangers, this is the first step of many. There may be difficult times ahead but if you work together as a team nothing will be able to stop." Stated Zordon

Kiba was next to speak up "Alright everyone let's bring it together." He pushed his hand in a fist out in front of himself wanting the others to do the same.

The others with varying degrees of reluctance all did the same forming a circle with their fists joined together in the centre. Nobody, including Kiba knew what to say, so Naruto decided to speak up

"To handing Rita her ass." He suggested

The others seemed to like this all of them smiling at his remark.

"Power Rangers on 3." Kiba asked. The others nodded

"1..2..3…Power Rangers!"

 **A/N:** **Phew! That was mighty long. Well I hope you enjoyed. I don't think it's my best work, but hey it's something I wanted to write for a long time so I'm just glad to get it written. Elements of Zyuranger will probably sneak in here now and again as you can see from this chapter. As for future updates, I don't know at this stage, but reviews and the like always help.**

 **A/N:** **Just a slight update correcting for a few mistakes**


End file.
